Cassandra Anne
Backstory Born in a small fishing town to loving parents, Cassie knew what she wanted to do with her life at an early age. She loved the beautiful clothing and materials the traders brought in from the big cities and she set her heart firmly on making such beautiful clothes. This goal didn't fade into adulthood despite the village having no tailor of their own but when she became of age her parents chipped in to help her move to a town a few miles away and arranged for the tailor there to train her. It went well for several years. Despite a few pricked fingers and some not so great craftsmanship early on but she refused to give up. She bought some of that nice cloth she'd seen as a child and experimented with it, always seeking to improve her art and quickly growing into quite the artisan. One day she was coming back from a trip to her parents when she heard a panicked voice off the side of the road. She went and found a woman laying half in a bush and apparently hurt. When she spotted Cassandra she looked disappointed but as she quickly revealed herself the lamia proved to not be picky. She dragged the shocked girl into the woods and had some fun with her, making poor Cassie cum time and time again. After passing out she woke up feeling... heavy. It didn't take her long to figure out the cause. Her beautiful long legs were replaced with a thick tail like a black mamba's. She was quick to panic and worry, knowing that this would change her life forever. Eventually she knew she had nowhere to go but back to the village. Being in the neutral territories meant the villagers were mixed about her. Many of them demanded she be thrown out due to her new state while others were quick to defend her, including her teacher. Eventually it was decided that she would be allowed to stay but it didn't last long. The look of fear and hate in the eyes of old friends made her leave, traveling to new places closer to the monster lands in hope of being able to continue her dream. Personality Spirited and kind, Cassandra isn't the sultry seductress many expect of one of her species. Her human upraising has given her more temperament than a wild lamia though she still has strong instincts and she has trouble not using her tail to show physical affection when she likes someone. She's not different from most women her age; bright eyed and happy, wanting to experience life and even love. Despite her monster nature drawing her towards males she's nervous around handsome young men though can show herself to be a true lamia when put in the mood. Appearance Petite and pretty, Cassandra is a girl of modest build, her hips not very wide and sporting a B cup. In her human days she was quite obviously tiny but as a lamia she stands a bit taller and takes up quite a bit of space with a tail the length of her body twice over. One of the most obvious differences between her and her wild cousins is her wardrobe. The simple and often exposing clothing of natural lamia is instead replaced by cute, chic clothing usually of her own make. She enjoys hats and scarves, usually finding a way to fit them in any outfit despite the weather. Abilities Magical Voice: Though almost never used Cassie does have the latent power of the lamia to charm men with her voice. She has no training in it's use and even if it was offered she'd likely reject it but when she does find a boy she takes a liking to she's been known to slip into it by accident only to catch herself.